


Pièce De Résistance

by FandomsAreMyFuel



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Good translate French, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Older Work, One-Shot, Yes from Hamilton. Shoot me... wait—, i don't speak french
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAreMyFuel/pseuds/FandomsAreMyFuel
Summary: "John, I think I've already told and shown you how many languages I know." Sherlock rubbed his wrists, twisting the leather glove back and forth."Doesn't make it less amazing."
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 14





	Pièce De Résistance

"That was great," John remarked as he huffed out a warm breath into the bit of autumn air that fluttered around him. The weather was as grey as before, one of London's numerous specialties, but time turned it from the background of adolescents (and many adults, in fact) sulking to a landscape where artists could only imagine how it looks on canvas.

"John, I think I've already told and shown you how many languages I know," Sherlock rubbed his wrists, twisting the leather glove back and forth.

"Doesn't make it less amazing," John stared at the grey sky that was soon to turn to its darker cousin in colour, "Hey, I'm going to grab some Chinese before it gets dark, want anything?" He turned to Sherlock who was still fidgeting with his gloves.

"Wonton soup," Sherlock said, heading to the flat, "Nothing spicy," Sherlock added, opening the door and most likely flopping on his chair. John huffed again, a small smile stuck to his face as he hailed a cab by himself (for once). The doctor ordered what he usually did along with the demanded order of wonton soup that was not spicy, which he hauled onto a cab and up the stairs to the flat.

"Sherlock!" He called out, tossing his shoes to the side and placing the bags of warm food in front of his flatmate. Sherlock, for once this few months, listened to John's slew of words that had 'good for you', 'healthy', and other things along the lines shoved into his mouth that was scattered out. He stabbed his chopsticks into the mound of lo mein and shoved it into his mouth.

The styrofoam boxes that were scattered everywhere were sorted and stacked like a mountain of papers glued onto a chair, haphazard and disorganized even if it was 'sorted'. John took out a small container that held the two pairs of chopsticks but it also held something else.

"The _piéce de résistance!_ " John said in the worst French accent he could imagine with the A's as O's and drawn out letters that shouldn't belong. He raised an eyebrow as he opened the box and let two fortune cookies slipped out gracefully onto the table. Sherlock, realizing what John did, groaned and plucked one from the mix. "Still saying you can guess what mine says?" John gestured.

"Oh, yes, of course." Sherlock leaned in forward, hands placed together as gracefully as they were steepled, eyes traveling to the calloused hands of his flatmate, John leaned back.

"Nu-uh, no cheating." John laughed, taking the small sheet of paper and folding it.

"Honestly, you think I would cheat for such little things." Sherlock huffed, "Have you even read it yet?" He grumbled and John took a peek at his slip.

"Yup," John stated and he moved the slip into his pockets, "Now you can guess," He leaned in forward and Sherlock jumped to the opportunity.

After humming a few beats, Sherlock leaned in forward, next to John's ear, " _Vous trouverez le véritable amour debout devant_ vous," Sherlock said, his voice like a flute played underneath the rain in the forest, a vast difference of sound that was whispered into John's ear.

" _Oh vraiment? Je ne vois personne debout._ " John said with a somewhat heavy English accent, gluing all his schoolboy French lessons for university into a stumbling sentence.

Sherlock stood up and placed his hand in front of John, who placed his hand on Sherlock's. " _Je vous donne des cours de français si cela continue._ " John smiled.

" _Tant qu'il y a la pièce de résistance._ "

" _Je vais m'assurer de ça."_

**Author's Note:**

> *French to English:
> 
> Vous trouverez le véritable amour debout devant vous - You will find true love standing in front of you
> 
> Oh vraiment? Je ne vois personne debout - Oh really? I do not see anyone standing
> 
> Je vous donne des cours de français si cela continue - I give you French lessons if this continues
> 
> Tant qu'il y a la pièce de résistance - As long as there is the piéce de résistance
> 
> Je vais m'assurer de ça - I will make sure of that


End file.
